


i'm feeling young and reckless

by thewifiisout



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: I wrote this about a year ago. I never published it anywhere, I forgot the plot, but there are a few parts. It has Hockey!Ryan in it.This hasn't been edited or looked over in months.





	1. Chapter 1

"Spencer I really think I'm crazy" Ryan said going into the locker room. Ryan was at hockey practice with Spencer and Dallon, his best friends.

"Oh, why's that Ross" Dallon asked while he pulled off his jersey.

"You know that new kid?"

"The one who wore a tank-top in December," Dallon says laughing a little. Ryan put on his skinny jeans. Spencer shook his head at Ryan's fashion choices.

"Oh shut up he looked hot" Ryan blurted out without even thinking. His teammates gave him a stare.

"Ross playing for the other team I'd never thought this day would come" Dallon teased. Ryan threw his team jersey at Dallon. "Shut up he's literally a god"

"He's a young god Ryan" Spencer said. Brendon was one grade below all of the boys being 16 while they were 17.

"Isn't that one girl like friends with him?" Spencer asked.

"Which girl are you talking about?"

"Long Blonde hair. Always have sun glasses got that 60's vibe going what's her na-

"Z!" Dallon blurted out both the boys gave him a stare." She's in my English class okay she's pretty" Dallon huffed. Ryan now fully clothes wearing a white shirt skinny jeans and a Letterman Jacket.

"Whatever, I'm gonna talk to him" Ryan said. "Isn't he in drama?" Spencer said. "Yeah," Dallon said. Ryan ran out of the locker room and then came back in yelling "DALLON HELP ME I'M DISTRAUGHT"

**  
"How do you like Palo?" Z said to Brendon her lips pursed. Brendon. Smiled "it's better than Ohio, everyone was obsessed with basketball I like Hoc-

"IS THAT ONE KID NAMED BRENDON URIE HERE" Ryan shouted through the drama room door. Brendon stood up and opened the door.

"Uh hi?" Brendon said leaning against the door way. Ryan's eyes widened not expecting Brendon to actually be here.

"Oh u-um hi I'm Ryan Ross," Ryan said nervously taking out his hand so Brendon could shake it."Brendon, pleasure to meet you " Brendon said disgustedly shaking his hands.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE RYAN ROSS" A freshmen spoke out nervously because oh my god he was in the presence of the Ryan Ross. Ryan blushed nervously "yeah, uh that's me," He said. Brendon titles his head at Ryan in confusion.

"I gotta go to my car to get my script. Wanna come on the way there." Brendon said

"Yeah," Ryan said taking Brendon's offer.

**

Three months later

"Dude you can't believe what happened!" Brendon exclaimed to Ryan leaning against the blue lockers waiting for Ryan to get his stuff together.

"Oh, what did Tyler do this time?" Ryan asked with a delving smirk. Brendon playful pushed him "shut up he's a gentleman"

"He's a gentleman who wants to get fucked Brendon" Ryan said closing his locker. Ryan wrapped his arm around Brendon's neck. "So" Ryan said devilishly "what didn't he do is the real question Ryan" Brendon whispered in Ryan's ear. The whole junior class probably thinks their dating.

"Oh! Tyler wanted me to ask you something" Brendon piped up.

"Would you wanna go on a double date with Josh?"

"Josh" Ryan lifted his eyebrow and laughed a little. "Brendon,just because a boy likes hockey doesn't mean I'm gonna put my dick in their ass"

"Shut up! Tyler just wants josh to go on a double date with us"

Or Tyler wants to go on a date with Josh Ryan thought but kept to himself.

"You know if it mea-

"Please, Ryan"Brendon begged putting his hands together. Ryan rolled his eyes. Looked like he had a date in Saturday.

**

Two days after that

"No you aren't wearing that" Brendon to Ryan. Ryan looked down at his outfit "what! What's wrong with it?" Ryan exclaimed. Putting his hands over his chest. Brendon rolled his eyes. "You George Ryan Ross the third aren't wearing a fucking tshirt on a date!" Brendon said.

"Well what do you want me to wear?" Ryan said. "I don't care what you wear but josh does"

"Oh shh I'm only doing this because you practically begged!" Ryan said starting to take off the black tshirt.

"Here just wear this" Brendon threw him a shirt. Ryan rolled his eyes "this shirt makes me look five" Ryan said throwing the shirt back to Brendon. "I have that shirt?" Brendon said.

"Well you look like a goddess Brendon" Ryan said looking away. Brendon tried (and failed) to hide his blush.

*

Since Brendon was Tyler's boyfriend he did have flowers and chocolates with him to pick up Tyler. The door was opened so Brendon just lets him self in. Brendon wanted to be as silent as possible to surprise Tyler. Brendon tip toed towards Tyler's room. Luckily for Brendon the stairs didn't squeak. Brendon opened the sore to see Tyler and Josh making out on Tyler's bed. "U-uh" Brendon said. The two boys parted away from each other "B-Brendon baby" Tyler said. Brendon shook his head and ran back into the car where Ryan was waiting at the drivers seat. 

"Brendon what's w-

"Just drive"

"-Hats wrong?" Ryan turned on the car and started to drive out of the neighborhood.

"I saw Tyler and Josh-I don't want to talk about it" Brendon said leaning back in his seat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon calls himself a rat and honestly mood

It's been a few minutes since Brendon came back in the car. Brendon was wasn't one to cry. He was always brought up that you cry alone or it was weak. Crying infront of Ryan made him feel weak. He felt selfish though, he practically begged his only true friend into this for what? To see him cry about his boyfriend cheating on him with a good-ish friend?

"What do you want to eat?" Brendon asked still sniffling while the liquid still came down from his puffy red eyes. Ryan shook his head once they stopped at a stop light. "I'm taking you home," Ryan said tightening his grip on the steering as a truck passed by them. "I'll order in pizza. Spencer's working and we are gonna talk about this. okay?" Ryan said Brendon nodded his head.

Brendon started crying as they pulled up into his driveway. "T-That's where he told me he was mine" Brendon said slamming his head on the dashboard. Ryan rubbed Brendon's back as he cried. "He won't ever hurt you again" Ryan said. Brendon kept crying and was more ashamed as ever.

"B-Bren,please stop crying" Ryan's voice cracked. Brendon's eyes were looked like strawberries, they were that red.

"I'm sorry" Brendon said looking down at the floor, Ryan shook his head but didn't say anything.

*

Ryan and Brendon were eating their pizza in Brendon's basement . Brendon had on Ryan's varsity jacket because we was cold and they couldn't find the blankets. They were in the middle of watching _The Little Mermaid_ in hopes of cheering Brendon up.

"Thanks for doing this ry" Brendon spoke softly cuddling closer into Ryan. "Urie," Ryan said Brendon lifted his eyebrows "what did your boyfriend do?"

"nothing"

"He made you cry Brendon" Ryan intertwined his hands to Brendon's. Brendon sighed an then looked away for a while.

"H-He made out with Josh"

"Brendon y-

"I walked in on them" Brendon blurted out tugging into Ryan's body more. Ryan ran his fingers through Brendon's hair. "I'll kick their asses Brenny" Ryan said in a hushed voice. "Don't waste your time on them Ryan." Brendon said. "Don't waste your time on trying to fix someone who's already broken" Brendon said tears coming out of his eyes. "h-he never said _I love you back"_ Brendon said weakly." He'd always just kiss me," Brendon's and Ryan's faces were now inches apart "he never said it Ry" Brendon started crying and all Ryan wanted to do right then and there was to kick Tyler Joseph's ass.

_I'll say it Ryan thought_

_Dear god please Brendon let me say it_

Brendon was asleep at the time next to Ryan. IT was three am and Brendon phone had gone off. They were texts from Tyler apologizing, going back to the honeymoon phase. Ryan pushed Brendon a little and he woke up.

"Bren, did Tyler ever hurt you?" Ryan asked. "No" Brendon said sleepily. Brendon laid down in Ryan's lap looking at his phone. "Oh" he said looking at the texts.

"Maybe this time he ac-

"Brendon he doesn't deserve you!" Ryan cut him off. Brendon shook his head. "What if I just never find someone Ryan, what if I die alone no husband?" Brendon said. Ryan ran his fingers through Brendon's hair. "You're gonna find someone okay Bren" Ryan looked him in the eyes their faces only inches apart. Their lips brushed against eachother uncertain what would come from the kiss.

"You look so good in that jacket Bren"

"I bet i do,Ross" Brendon said

*

"Can I wear your jacket at the game?" Brendon asked once more that day and Ryan said yes once more.

"It's gonna be weird being on the ice with that bastard" Ryan said putting his hockey jersey on.

"I bet it will, it's gonna be weird though,"Brendon said looking at the floor. "Do you think people will notice me wearing your jacket instead of Tyler's?" Brendon said. Ryan sighed at Brendon. "I hope." Ryan muttered his words.

*

"Fuck, you did so good!" Brendon said jumping on Ryan. Ryan was carrying Brendon in his arms. Then Tyler Joseph came up towards them.

"You're mine" he said assertively crossing his arms over his chest looking Brendon in the eye.

"He doesn't belong to anyone" Ryan said to Tyler putting Brendon down. Ryan stepped up closer to Tyler.

"How was Dun ?" Ryan asked. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes! He cost you a goddess!" Ryan exclaimed. The boys built up sort of a crowd in the parking lot.

"Don't call my boy-

"He's his own god damn person don't you dare call him yours, you fùcking know he deserves better than you" Ryan said. Before Tyler could utter a word Ryan and Brendon walked back to the car.

*

_(4 days later)_

_B_ rendon was staying over Ryan's house. Ryan's parents hadn't been the most reasonable people of the rule "no fighting when guest come over." So Ryan and Brendon got in Brendon's car. They drove through a forest and listened to music.

"You're really fucking pretty Brendon" Ryan said.

"I'm a rat Ryan"

"Don't you dare say that, that's calling Brent pretty"

"Be serious, Brendon baby you're beautiful" Ryan said touching Brendon's hand.

"Can we go on the roof of your car, just cuddle?" Ryan asked Brendon nodded his head. Brendon put down a blanket and the two boys sat on his car.

Ryan nuzzled Brendon's neck giving Brendon hickeys. " Bren," he said against Brendon's neck. Ryan moved up to Brendon's face kissing his lips.

"Ryan I don't want to have sex"

"Brendon, it's only been a week" Ryan said not being a massive leech hoe anymore.

"You wanna go back" Ryan asked Brendon shook his head. "I just wanna lay here with you"

 


	3. If i believe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aren't we all lowkey 1975 fans

**_I'll be your child if you insist_ **

"Ryan no!" Brendon said playfully to his boyfriend as he got picked up by the thighs. Ryan shook his head. "You look so fucking pretty right now Bren" Ryan said. Brendon had on Ryan's jacket at the time.

"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty babe." Brendon said looking down Ryan shook his head "well, you are"

*

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" Ryan asked Brendon. They were in the hallway about to go to lunch. Brendon's face was shocked that Ryan would even ask that.

"no,why do you ask?"

"it seems like it" Ryan said. Ryan shook his head as he sat down back on the lockers. "I don't know Bren you just seem more lovely dovey when we're alone." Ryan said taking Brendon's hand with his.

"Ryan" Brendon said shaking his head sitting down next to him. "I just don't want to mess this up"

"You could never mess this up Brendon"

"Wanna bet?" Brendon said chuckling. Ryan put his arm around Brendon's shoulders. "I'll pass" he said. Brendon left a trail of feather light kisses along Ryan's jaw. "Bren-

"MR.ROSS AND MR.URIE!" The woman. "See I already did" Brendon said. Both the boys stood up.

"Mr.Ross I'd never expect this type of behavior from you!" The woman said taking the boys to what only Ryan could think was the principles.

*

"We're gonna have to call your parents boys"

"Mr.Harris please!" Ryan begged "we did nothing wrong!"

"PDA is not tolerated here," mr.harris spoke out. "Mr.Urie you get a warning because this is your first time in trouble, George I'm sorry but you know its policy we are gonna suspend you and suspend you from the team"

"please don't call my parents Mr.Harris" Ryan begging putting his hands together. "You can revoke me from the team jus-

"Mr.Ross you know we wouldn't do that"

*

"They said I can't see you anymore" Ryan said through his phone. "okay" is all Brendon could whisper out.

"Bren?"

"Yeah Ry"

"I don't care what they think I hope you know that"

"Ry I don't want you getting hu-"

"They couldn't beat the devil out of me if they tried" Ryan said smirking wishing Brendon was in front of him. "Besides, all that stuff they said about god doesn't seem cool" Ryan said.

"Didn't he say like no cutting hair or something?"

"I don't know, I just wanna see your face" Ryan said. "Bren please -can I come over" Ryan said looking at his bruises.

"Hurry up Ross"

*

"Took you long enough" Brendon said. Brendon closed the window which Ryan came in from. Ryan looked at Brendon His pajama bottoms laid on his hips while his tshirt was too small for him. Ryan bit his bottom lip.

"What?"

"You look good"

"Ryan-

"Don't _Ryan_ me Brendon"

"You know it's to soon for me to you know" Brendon said sitting down on the bed. Ryan shook his head "I don't want to have sex with you" Ryan said. Brendon gave him a stare. "Oh you know what I meant Bren"

*  
"are we going to hell"

"No"

"I'm gonna burn in hell" Ryan said looking at the celling. His boyfriends head laid on his bare chest. Brendon groaned getting off Ryan's chest. Brendon got up and took off his pajama bottoms exposing his box briefs. "Fuck" Ryan muttered looking at Brendon.

"I thought you're gonna burn in hell Ryan?" Brendon said to his boyfriend.

"I forget to breath when I look at you Bren" Ryan said "the though of leaving you is worse then any hell"

 


	4. love me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan ross the college boy

**_Love me, if that's what you want to do_ **

"You're graduating" Brendon said to Ryan in amazement.  Ryan had on his blue cap and gown smiling as wide as ever at his boyfriend of a little over a year.

"I'm gonna be dating a college boy" Brendon said laughing. Ryan shook his head "I'm gonna be dating a high schooler, teenagers so dumb" Ryan said. Brendon laughed at him "you're still eighteen Ryan"

"and you're still seventeen" Ryan said. Ryan looked at the time, he had to go get ready or coach Quinn would make him cry.

"See you later alright baby" Ryan kissed Brendon's lips quickly.

-

"And now we call to the stand Ryan Ross to give a speech" the principal said. Ryan's eyes bulged as he walked up on stage. The fellow graduates cheered everyone knew who Ryan Ross was.

"Umm...hi I-I wasn't really expecting this" Ryan started. His face flushed red as he saw Brendon mouth _smooth_ to him.

"We are the future. Our parents are shit compared to us, most of us got through high school with killing our selves unlike Mr.Wentz" Ryan said the graduates laughed. Mr.Wentz started laughing, he told all the seniors freshman year he tried to kill himself because he didn't want to do gym.

"I've already got my scholarship in all honesty the only reason I'm here is because my boyfriend literally dragged me" Ryan said. The principal shook his head.

"Okay let's get on with the graduates also Spencer smith can you not trip on the stage" Ryan said running off still having the microphone in his hand.

*

"I can't believe you did that" Brendon said.

"What do you mean you can't believe I did that" Ryan said smiling.

"You mentioned me in your speech" Brendon said. Ryan smiled "I love you, I'm gonna mention you in my speeches"

"I love you too Ryan"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter implies they had sex

  
"Ryan, you're leaving" Brendon said. Ryan had his bags in the truck for college. Brendon was about to cry seeing his boyfriend go to college.

"And I'm leaving you" Ryan said. Brendon's heart was struck.

"What?"

"No I meant like I'm leaving this town and I'm still gonna be dating you sweetheart I love you you know thy if never le-

"Don't keep promises ry" Brendon said.

"Shhh you still gonna wear my jacket even though I graduated?"

"No ship me your college jacket"

**

( _3 weeks later)_

"Hey Ry is that you?" Brendon said

"Brennnnn babyy" Ryan slurred out on the telephone. Brendon never really saw Ryan drunk before.

"Ryan"

"Brendon I-I love you oh my god baby I miss you so much o-oh my fuck-baby" Ryan said.

"Ryan what are you doing"

"baby you know what I'm doing I haven't felt you in three weeks"

"Ryan baby"

"Yeah Bren"

"Go take a shower and while you in there think of how good your graduation present was


	6. Chapter 6

  
"Fuck where are you!" Ryan laughed at his boyfriend pretty much screaming into his phone.

"Brendon im at the gate" Ryan said still laughing Brendon shook his head. "WAIT FUCK I SEE YOU" Brendon said. He started running up to Ryan. Ryan smiled seeing his boyfriend. He dropped his suit case as Brendon went into his arms.

"oh my g-" Ryan was cut off by Brendon putting his lips on his.

"Brendon,Brendon I missed you so much" Ryan said. Brendon nodded letting go of Ryan.

"I need to tell you everything," Brendon smiled looking. "Oh wait here" Ryan unzipped his suit case and brought out a jacket that says _devils hockey_.

"you remembered?" Brendon blushed in embarrassed. Ryan nodded and helped brendon put it on.  
*  
"Ry I need to tell you something" Brendon said rolling Ryan's suitcase. Both of them had been tired considering the airport was an hour and thirty minutes away from Brendon's house.

"Yeah babe?" Ryan asked. Brendon had a face of guilt.

"S-Spencer and I were hanging out the other day and h-he kinda made a move on me" Brendon said getting into his house.

"Give me your keys" Ryan hissed.

"Ryan no"

"Brendon, he needs to learn a fucking lesson give me your keys"

"He'd just got broken up with Jon! Remember how sad he was!" Brendon exclaimed.

"Brendon Boyd Urie I don't give a fuck he knows I love you and now I need to fucking talk to him for trying to get in your pants."

"George Ryan Ross the third I will actually kill you if you hurt Spencer" Brendon said.

"Oh fück it whatever" Ryan said walking in Brendon's house not going through being all protectively.

*

_One week later_

_"_ Ryan" Brendon said in his boyfriends arms. Ryan had only been wearing boxer briefs at the time while Brendon was wearing a short shirt and shorts.

"hm baby?" Ryan said half asleep.

"I want you to stay home"

"Brendon you know I need to go to school"

"no Ryan come on," Brendon said "come on babe you could be with me everyday rather than go to some stupid school" Brendon said.

"You're gonna go to that stupid school in a year" Ryan said. Brendon whispered hopefully.

"Did I tell you I'm the lead in the play" Brendon said.

"That's nice dear" Ryan said. Brendon laughed at him. Ryan kissed Brendon's forehead "I'm just trying to be supportive, when is it?"

"it's in two months, you have school Ry you don't need to come" Brendon said. Ryan shook his head. "You've never been a lead Bren," Ryan pushed Brendon's hair back. "I'm gonna be there Brendon" Ryan smiled. 

**

_Afternoon_   
_5:00pm_   
_Airport_

_"_ Ryan," Brendon said looking at his boyfriend wearing his varsity jacket. Ryan looked at Brendon smiling. "Yes Brendon?"

"You better not fuck any basic bitches" Brendon said. Ryan busted out laughing.

"Honey," Ryan said putting his eyes down a little "I would never. I don't want you killing any bitches" Ryan said. Brendon crossed his arms "I also love you don't worry" Ryan said smiling.

"Yeah ?,"

"yeah." Ryan said. Brendon kissed him softly. "You're gonna be late go on the plane"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to girls by the 1975

  
**_"A pair of frozen hands to hold"_ **

"So Spencer what's happening in good old Vegas" Ryan said laughing.

"Okay well hmmm," Spencer said "Dallon is hooking up with this girl named Breezy" he said. Ryan ooo'd. "What about you Spenc, come on tell me what happened this week."

" I gotta go to a funeral it's so stupid" Spencer said. "Oh who died" Ryan asked.

"Brendon's dad" Spencer said. Ryan started laughing "come one Spencer who died?" Ryan said again.

"Brendon's dad died Ryan, he killed himself" Spencer said. Ryan's heart broke in half. Summer was gonna be in two days. He'd be back to Brendon, his boy.

"Bye Spencer"

**

"Brendon,hey it's Ryan" Ryan started to say.

"oh hey Ryan"

"Are you okay bab-Brendon" Ryan said.

"You know my dad, I just didn't get it. Was I the problem?! D-Did I make hi-"

"Brendon calm down, I'm going to be home in 48 hours tell me about everything okay?"

"Yeah,okay"

*

"Hey baby" Ryan said standing outside of Brendon's house taking the boys hand.

"I-hi" Brendon said putting his fingers on the doorframe so you could only see his head and a little body.

"Car or house?" Ryan asked. Brendon opened the door exposing his pajamas "house" he said. Ryan nodded and walked upstairs to Brendon bedroom.

"You," Ryan said breathlessly "I love you" Ryan said pulling Brendon close to his waist. Brendon laughed but then frowned "don't fucking leave me" Brendon said. "Don't be like him Ry, don't kill yourself then not leave a note" Brendon said.

"I won't, trust me Brendon I don't want to leave this fucked up place called earth" Ryan said stroking Brendon's hair.

*

Ryan woke up with Brendon in his arms. Brendon's black hair glimmered in the sunlight coming from the window they didn't shut last night.

"Bren" Ryan said nudging him. "Hmm?" Brendon hummed.

"It's time to you know get dressed go to the funeral"

"Oh"

"Bren,you want me to come?" Ryan said. Brendon shook his head "I just wanna be alone today alright" Brendon said. Ryan nodded his head.

"I understand Bren, I'll come here tomorrow"

 


	8. change of heart

  
"You're coming to the play right?" Brendon said through the phone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Are you sure you can't come for spring break?" Brendon said. Ryan nodded "babe, we have summer" Ryan said. Brendon hissed. Brendon was behind the cuts in waiting for his cue.

"I have practice, love you" Brendon whispered

"Love you too"

*

_3-ish days later_

_"_ Fuck-Fück-FUCK!" Brendon exclaimed running to the changing area.

"I can't do this!oh my god Z I c-can't do this" Brendon rambled onto Z.

"Brendon, you have to come on"

"I-I'm gonna mess up babe I'm gonna mess up so bad" Brendon exclaimed.

"Brendon come on," he heard Mr.Wentz say from the corner "I saw Ryan out there" mr. wentz said and Brendon's cheeks lit up a little but then became even more scared. "I'm gonna fuck up infront of my college boyfriend who could leave me at anytime!"

"Brendon," Z started to speak softly "You go out there and fucking be the best god damn Prince Eric ever" Z said. Brendon smiled.

"B-But Z"

"You're on in five Brendon"   
*

"Bredon Boyd Urie!" He heard Tyler said. Brendon smiled as he came off stage, but then he saw Tyler and was like no.

"Bren!" Ryan said pushing Tyler's greasy ass out of the way. Ryan had been holding flowers and waiting for Brendon to finding the play.

"Ryan babe!" Brendon said wrapping his hands loosely around Ryan's neck. Ryan had enough strength to carry Brendon even though he was driving for five hours.

"You did so good!" Ryan said. Brendon sighed. "I skipped some lines". Ryan shook his head "baby, I've gotten wheeled out of a hockey game because I broke my leg" Ryan said.

*

"Ryan"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think we should break up," Brendon said leaning back on his chair. "Until I go to college okay I don't your thoughts to be tided down thinking about me I for want to be worried about you Ryan " Brendon said. Ryan let out a shaky breath "o-okay" he said getting up. "Ryan don't be like that" Brendon said. Ryan was trying to hold back tears. "Bye I'll see you in summer"

 


	9. The Sound

He hasn't been home in a month. His side of the bed still smells like him before he left. I don't have anyone to lay against now,I don't have anyone to wake up next to. Yeah, he still leaves me voicemails saying I'm a goddess but it isn't the same.

I go downstairs to see Bogart and Dottie playing with their dog toys. Bogart comes running up to me as Dottie is too distracted with the chew toy.

I go to the bathroom to fix my hair. He always knew how to do my hair it's just been a mess for a month. I smile to myself as I see his text come up.

**_Call me_ **

I call him from the house phone.

"hey," I say

"Guess what Bren"

"hm?"I say I expect him to say some mushy gushy stuff about love.

"Open the door"

"I swear to god if you made Spencer bring me roses again" I started walking up towards the door. I hear him laugh through the crappy phone.

"Don't worry sweetheart Spencer didn't need to do anything for this" I could hear him get quieter as I walked more towards the door.

I opened the door. He was there. He was in front of me. His lips curves as he sees me. I go into his arms. He stumbles a bit as our lips become attached and his hand is on my hair.

"Fuck baby," he says. I tug on his shirt. "Come on let's just talk alright," he says. I frown at him.

"We'll fuck later tonight, don't worry babe," He says. We sit down on the couch together leaving the door open. I keep to Ryan's side I haven't seen him in what seems like entirety.

"How was Vegas?" I ask. New York was hectic to Ryan I can't imagine Vegas to him.

"It was good, I missed you I could only think of you at night," he said looking me in the eyes ignoring our dogs walking across his lap. He sighs a little "I barely slept"

"Wanna sleep now?" I ask him. It's only ten o'clock I could catch some sleep.

"Yeah" he says. He gets up closes the door. He soon wraps his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him smiling. He just simply picks me up. He lays me down on the bed. He takes off his shirt and lays down with me. I'm scared to touch him some days. It shows on my face.

"Bren comes here," he says starting to grab my hands under the blanket. Soon his hands are wrapped around me and it's the same story all over again.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 


End file.
